Teen Titans: Blood of the Night
by Lorvahaven
Summary: In line with the plotline of the cartoon, but with major difference at key points. Show the development of Robin's and Raven's relationship as they talk, fight, and survive the many turning points of their lifes.
1. First Night of Content

* * *

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not of my creations nor do I own them. They are created by the people of DC Comics and whoever got the copyrights to the cartoon show. So don't sue me. Otherwise, **ENJOY!

* * *

**

(A/N: Story will take place after the episode "_Betrothed_" and the chapters will be models after several episodes, except for key points will be changed. I let you figure out where…)

"Blah, Blah, Blah" Dialogue

'_Blah, Blah, Blah'_ Thoughts

**Teen Titans: Blood of the Night**

Chapter 1: First night of Comfort

Another quiet night has settled on Jump City as the boring sun gave way to the everlasting moon. There was an unusually calm night, giving that the city is playing host to some crazy, wacko, and dangerous criminals (Slade, H.I.V.E, etc, etc, etc) and they are usually causing havoc in the city. Not tonight, however, as the night plays host to the normal people, or as normal as the night as seen because this city is no 'normal' per se, but you get the idea. The many banks, the tech centers, and every other building are not being vandalized, robbed, or been destroyed (it will be sooner or later). The people living in the city going about their daily routines, trying to find some meaning in their short, but fulfilling lives (whatever that may be). Our attention, however, is not on the city itself, but to the big and yellow tower that is shaped as a 'T' known as the T Tower (name sucks, we know) that is situated at the bay of the city, on its own little inland, only connected to the mainland by a small road. 10 stories high, it could be seen from almost any vantage point in the city, for onlookers or master criminals.

A lone figure sits on top of the tower, apparently in mediation, as the sun begins to set. Words are barely heard as the wind blows a gentle breeze past this person. The figure, although in a semi-conscious state, continues to murmurs words of unknown language to further focus her mind and clear all thoughts. Purple locks of hair barely reaching the shoulder blades, swaying in tunes with the wind. Wearing a dark purple/blue leotard and a long dark blue cape with a hood, the figure suggests that the person is a girl, but no normal girl. This girl is known by Raven, and this girl is part of a group of teenager superheroes known as the Teen Titans. Although she is one of the more powerful members of the group, she rarely partakes in the team's fun times. Hell, she never did for the longest time unless she got tired of their constant begging for her to join them in their little outings. Tonight is that such night, as the rest of the team is having a party with the Titan East, another group of teen superheroes that is situated in Steel City. The team has gotten back from Tamaran several days ago following a blotched/blackmail/plan marriage arranged by ex-ruler Blackfire, and the team felt the need to throw a party for nothing has been reported, nor no crime has been committed.

As she was sitting there trying to clear her mind of everything and nothing and trying (in vain sometimes) to get her emotions in line (apparently, Happy was being chased by Anger for a comment about smiling), her senses detect a faint mind coming up the stairs to the roof top. Although she can detect almost any mind that comes near her, there are some that are very hard, near impossible to read, and this is one of them. If it wasn't for the fact that a dark, mysterious aura that surrounds him is always there, due to his past and the soft melody that plays in her mind every time he walks by (damn… Happy is playing on the violin again, must have outrun Anger), she wouldn't guess that the person is Robin, The Boy Wonder, their fearless leader. Just as she was going to go back to mediating, Robin walks through the roof door that led him outside, holding a cup of tea.

"So that's where you have been all this time. The other guys are having a party downstairs with the Titan East, aren't coming down?" Robin asked.

"No, thank you. Parties aren't really my thing. Besides, it's nice up here and I need to get away from the noise." She said. The noise of the party is still hearable from behind him, albeit it was quieter.

"Okay, I understand. It does get noisy at most." Robin said. "What were you doing up here anyway?"

"What does it look like? I'm not up here to play game of volleyball?" She said softly, trying to sound cynical.

"Sorry. I'm just curious, that's all. You seem almost at ease before I came up right behind you." He doesn't really know why, but he like it when he and Raven talk without the distraction.

"Mediating and enjoying the sunset."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Mind if I join you?"

"I thought you were going back to the party?"

"Sorry, but I need to get away from the noise some times. Reminds me of the past. You can thank Batman for that."

"And here I thought otherwise, being that you partake in some the crazy antics that Cyborg and Beast Boy carry out." Raven smirked.

"Sometimes they can a little rowdy, but who am I to say?" Robin signed after saying that statement.

"You're right…and no, I don't mind."

"Okay." Robin walked beside Raven and sat down next to her.

"I made you a cup of tea, just in case." Robin handed her a cup of her green tea.

"Thank you."

As the two sat there on the roof, watching the sunset, Raven was thinking why Robin would join her, while sipping on her tea. She turned slightly to her left and silently watched Robin as he sat there as he started thinking about everything and nothing. His dark jet-black hair, done in spiky type of style, waved with the gentle breeze. His always red, green, yellow costume stood out with tones of muscles showing underneath.

'_A fashion disaster. Seriously, does he get dress in the dark, or he's just colorblind?'_

That mysterious dark aura that surrounds him ever present, what make him, well him, always keeping his enemies guessing. What kept her attention, however, was the mask. As long as she has known him, she never saw what was underneath that mask, nor never saw him take it off. She always wondered what was the color of his eyes were. She remember a conversion she partake several weeks before between Cyborg and Beast Boy about the colors of his eyes. At the time she didn't care much about it, but lately she has this unknown curiousity about his eyes and always wondered what his eyes look like.

'_If course, that not the only thing that is keeping your attention, isn't it?'_ A sly voice whispered. Raven blushed and shook her head. Robin turns to her and raised an eyebrow, or as least his mask rose a bit, as if curious about something.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Raven said in her monotone voice. Good thing her hood was up or Robin would have seen a faint blush on her face. Robin, accepting her answer, turns back and continues to sit here on the ledge, watching the sunset.

"Well, at least he accepts my answers, unlike some people I know…" At this statement, Beast Boy sneezed, sneezing a combination of coke and snot onto Cyborg, resulting in a chase involving Cyborg, Beast Boy, and a frying pan.

That was one of the things that Raven likes about her leader. Robin never pries any deeper into her answers unless he absolutely needs to.

'_He respects me. He never asks more than what was needed. He gives me his utmost attention when he talks to me. He gives me space and privacy and never invades my area unless I ask him to. He knows when to talk to me and when not to.'_

'_Or do you like him because he has a hot body?' _That same sly voice whispered. Raven now knows for sure who was whispering.

'_Shut up.'_

'_Make me...'_

The two of them continues to sit there, content of the comfortable silence that was between them, and continues to watch the sun set and the moon rises. Several hours later, Robin stood up and stretches a bit.

"Well, I'm heading in and catch some Z's. It's getting late anyway, and we need to get started on training early tomorrow. You are coming in?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Robin then gave his hand to Raven, which she took and would have been nothing if she hasn't stood onto her cape. She stumbled a bit and fell forward…onto Robin. Robin caught her as she fell forward and ended up falling himself. They both ended up on the floor of the roof, with Raven's hands on his chest and Robin's arms around her waist. Both were too stumped with the close proximity of each others body and if they weren't stumped, either cared. They laid there for quite some time (with Raven admiring and feeling his smooth chest, Robin wondering about Raven's waist and smooth skin and trying to clear his mind, and Raven's Happy and Brave emotions cheering her on) until they both realized what happened and separated faster than Beast Boy's rush to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"Sorry about that, Raven."

"No, it was me. I should get a shorter cape."

"No, I should have been more careful…"

They spent the next several minutes apologizing to each other, and then they both decided to drop it all together. Robin walked up to the roof door and held it open as Raven floated through the doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the common room, both the remains of the Titans and the Titan East were out cold, all from the sugar, candy, and soft drinks they drank, and the exhaustion they had from partying too much. Empty coke cans were everywhere, with cheetos laying all over the place. Tire-like marks were seen going around the island counter (thanks to Cyborg and Beast Boy). In short, hell has struck and a hurricane has past by here and the whole place looks like shit. Starfire was the only one conscious. Looks cannot describe her; her orange skin is very smooth with good muscle tones. Her red-orange hair swaying as her body moves. In short, her figure, although toned down a bit due to her young age, was that of a curvy supermodel. Right now, though, she was cleaning up a bit, although her efforts were for naught because 1) the mess keeps multiplying every time she picks something up and 2) her attention was elsewhere, mostly to her beloved Robin.

Ever since she came to Earth and joins the Titans, she was automatically enamored to Robin, because of his kindness, his attention to her, and his attitude towards the team. Not to mention, that he was very handsome, in that dark mysterious way. He was always patient to her in explained the many customs that Earth has, always to help her in any way possible.

'_Ohh, this trash is not going anywhere. I wish Robin was here. This was supposed to be a night of celebrating and I want to spend the night with Robin cleaning up the stickiness and thee cans of empty soft drinks.' _Starfire then look at the clock over the main doorway. It was getting late.

'_I wonder where Friend Robin is. He left hours ago and never came back. Ohh, I hope nothing of the bad as happen to him. Maybe I should search for Friend Robin. I want to share this night of fun and happiness with him. Maybe…' _Just as she was going into a world of her own, the automatic doors open. Starfire heard this and start for the door.

"Friend Robin, you are back. Ohh, I am so happy that nothing of the bad has…happen…to…" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw her Robin and Raven walking through the door…together. Now, to anybody else, this would seem normal, but not to Starfire. She runs her life through emotions and seeing her Robin and Raven together sent a wave of little curiously and jealously through her.

'_Why is my Robin and Friend Raven walking…at the same time…together?'_ Before she can go into it more, Robin was trying to get her attention.

"Uh Starfire, hello. Are you okay there?"

"Oh, Friend Robin and Friend Raven, hello. Where have you been? Robin, you left hours ago and I thought something bad has happen to you." Starfire put on a face of happiness over her face of jealousy.

"No Starfire. I just left to get some air."

"Why, you can get some air in here with our friends here and the you missed the party. Come, we will continue celebrating the night." Starfire grabbed his arm and started dragging Robin towards the room.

"That okay, Starfire. Besides, I'm a bit sleepy and I need to rest." Robin said.

"Oh…uhh…okay." Starfire half-heartily said, letting go of Robin.

"Besides, we need a fresh start tomorrow and get this place cleaned up anyway." Raven said while looking around the now destroyed (in her mind) room, hoping that the mess will clean itself up.

"Yes, Friend Raven. We should get some sleep. Come, Robin, lets us go to our rooms and retire." As Starfire and Robin were walking out of the door, Raven was behind them, sensing different emotions from Starfire and herself. She always knew that Starfire really likes Robin and wants to be with him, every waking moment and Robin…well she can't sense anything from him, but by the way Robin looks, she can guess that Robin is weary of this attention sometimes. The more she thought about it, the more windows are being broken several stories below them.

'_What am I thinking, Robin would never do that. He would never let his attention waver whenever Starfire was talking to him. Wait, why do I care what happens between the two? It's not like I like him, well I do, but his attention is always on Starfire and...and...and…'_ She did not notice that they were in front of Starfire's room until Raven bumped into Robin. She murmurs a quick 'sorry'.

"Goodnight Robin. We will wake up early and clean up the messiness tomorrow together." Starfire said. She then went into her room, look one last time at Robin and the door slide shut.

"Well, I should get going as well. Raven, shall we get going?"

"What?"

"Well, your room is across from mine, and we're both on the tenth floor. Shall we?"

"Ohh" Raven said with a faint blush, "Okay"

By the time they reach their respective rooms, it was little past midnight. Raven turn around towards Robin.

"Good night Robin."

"'Night Raven, sweet dreams…" Then Robin went into his room. Raven did as well, but leans against the sliding door after she got in. Those last words took her by surprise and left her a little breathless.

'_Well, he says that to any girl, anyway. Why do I even bother?'_ Raven went to her bathroom, brush her teeth and put on her nightgown, which she brought when she and Starfire went shopping yesterday, on the insistence on Starfire. She then walk out of her bathroom, went to her bed, got on, and just laid there for quite some time before deciding to mediate. She got off her bed, went to her drawer, where a mirror of magnificent design laid. This was no ordinary mirror, though, but a portal to her mind, giving to her by her mother, Arella, so her mediations can be easier if needed. She took the mirror, went back to her bed, sat locust-style, closed her eyes, and began murmuring the words we all love and enjoy…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos …"

* * *

The more she said it, the more she felt relaxed. Soon she finds herself in Nevermore, her mind's landscape, where all of her emotions resides. She looks around and scan the area, see if anything is out of the ordinary. Just then, she felt two arms around her, grabbing her in a reverse bear hug. Raven spun around, only to meet face to face with…

Another Raven. Everything about her is exactly the same with the real Raven, down to every bit of details. The only differences are 1) the color of her clothes is pink and 2) she is very, very happy, which is foreign to most who knew the real Raven.

"Raven, Raven, I'm so happy to see you, I was getting bored not doing anything else other than be glad that you finally have a boyfriend." Happy said.

"What boyfriend?"

"Well, the Boy Wonder, of course. Come, let's tell the others." Happy then dragged the Raven to another part of Nevermore where more Ravens are seen, each wearing a different color cloak and showing a different emotion. Brave was talking, or at least trying to, to Anger, which was leaning against a rock. Timid was behind Intelligence, looking over her shoulder as Intelligence was reading a book (Quantum Physics of the 5th Dimension). Lazy was sleeping when Happy and Raven walk to the middle of the group, screaming "Raven has a boyfriend, Raven has a boyfriend."

"Well, it's about time she did. I was getting bored when she didn't at least try to kiss him." Brave said, jumping up and down.

"Well, whoopee do. Good for you, now LEAVE ME ALONE." Anger said to Brave and Raven.

"Umm, will be as nice as you said he is. Because he might run away if we scared him." Timid whispered.

"Logically, I don't know why it took you so long to see him in that light. All the evidences was right there. All you have to do was piece it together." Intelligence went into a teacher mode, sliding her glasses up a bit so often. All this chatting was giving Raven a headache. All she wanted to do was calm herself down, but instead all of her emotions were talking at once, all along the lines of Robin, boyfriend, and kissing. She can't stand any longer.

"All of you SHUT UP. ROBIN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND. HE"S JUST A PERSON I FEEL CONTENT WITH. HE"S MY LEADER." She took a few slow breaths. "Look, I came here to calm you all down and try to get some sleep, so please do so and calm down."

"Why, the duo over there will keep me up anyway with their chanting and if they don't stop, I WILL REALLY GET ANGRY AND BLAST THEM TO KINGDOM COME!" Anger yelled, directing her attention to Happy and Brave, both chanting 'Raven has a boyfriend'.

"Look, for the last time, Robin is not my boyfriend, he's my teammate. Besides, I think Starfire has already filled that spot."

"Highly unlikely." Intelligence said, closing her book and direct her attention to Raven. "If you have paid attention, you would have notice that 1) Robin has not asked Starfire out, 2) it's always Starfire trying to ask Robin out, 3) Robin doesn't have that look that every hormone-crazed guy has when faced with a beautiful specimen, 4) Robin has a hot body, 5) he always busy with…"

"Stop, stop right there. What do you say?" Raven was sure she heard what Intelligence said about his body.

"Were you not listening? If you have paid…"

"No, what was the fourth thing you said about Robin?" Raven heard some mumbling and something intangible and she swears she saw a faint blush behind Intelligence. Before Raven can ask again what Intelligence said, Timid answer her instead.

"Umm…she said that…um…please don't hurt me, but umm…she said that Robin…has…a…umm…a…hot body…" Timid whispered, shrinking down a bit when Raven and Intelligence both look at her.

"Great." Raven sighed, "The one place to get away and focus my mind and the only thing I accomplished is finding out that all my emotions thinks that Robin has a hot body. What am I going to do?"

"Well, you can get into some lingerie, sneak into Robin's room, and get into bed with him." Brave whispered while twiddling her fingers while all the Ravens showed a healthy pink blush, including Anger, where a faint pink plush appeared on her face.

"THAT'S IT! GO TO BED, NOW!" Raven yelled. At this, all her emotion disappeared and Raven was brought back to her bedroom, mirror and all. She places her mirror on her desk beside her bed and look at her clock.

"Finally, now to get some sleep. 1pm. Nice." She lay down for several more minutes and before sleep can claim her, a single thought ran through her mind.

'_I should wake up early and help…Robin…nice…he…is…zzz…ZZZ…ZZZ…'

* * *

_

Well, this is my first attempt at write a story. So send me your comments and complains. Also, can somebody please tell me the colors of each emotion that show up in the cartoon show?

Second chapter will be up soon.


	2. Second Night of Obsession

* * *

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not of my creations nor do I own them. They are created by the people of DC Comics and whoever got the copyrights to the cartoon show. So don't sue me. Otherwise, **ENJOY!

* * *

**

(A/N: Story will take place after the episode "_Betrothed_" and the chapters will be models after several episodes, except for key points will be changed. I let you figure out where…)

"Blah, Blah, Blah" Dialogue

'_Blah, Blah, Blah'_ Thoughts

**Teen Titans: Blood of the Night**

Chapter 2: Second Night of Obsession

In the early morning of the next day, the rays of the sun pierce the clouds of night and begin to open the door of attention to the normal people of Jump City. Early morning joggers are seen in around the city park, either by themselves, in groups, or with their dogs. Half of the businesses are beginning to open for a full day of sales, return, food, and the likes, while the night clubs are closing down for the day only to reopen around sunset. People are leaving their place of residences to hop on the morning train to get to their jobs on time, some in Jump City, some in Steel City (where the Titans East currently resides), and some are taken the trip to Gotham City to get to work on time there. However, like the chapter before this, the focus of the today's chapter is not on the city itself (although it will be soon), but on the T Tower, where the current Teen Titans resides. Its 10 stories building reflect the morning rays off its windows, giving the tower an angelic glow.

Inside the tower, however, is anything but angelic. The main common room, where the kitchen, main CPU computer and TV reside is a mess fit for a pig. Empty coke cans and empty bags of chips are all over the place. The kitchen is a mess, with tire-like marks running around the inland counter (courtesy of Cyborg and Beast Boy). In short, it looks like hell's kitchen (If you played Deux Ex, you know what I'm talking about). In the middle of it all, sleeping in all sorts of positions, are members of the Teen Titans and Titans East, following an all night party where food, games, and short demonstration of Beast Boy's speed and agility against Cyborg's frying pan. The mess was somewhat organized, but still the Titans and the Titans East cared less of it, giving that they are all in their own dream world. However, not all the members of the Titans are present in the main room, as Robin, Raven, and Starfire are in their respective rooms, leaving the dream world and getting ready to enter the realm of the living.

Robin was the first one to wake, or to say is already wide awake as he did not need that much sleep to begin with, thanks to a deep mediation technique taught by Batman that allows the person to have the same amount of energy and stamina in 3 hours than the traditional 8 hours of sleep offers. His room has no windows for light to shine through; a single light bulb as the only source of light. His walls are covered in newspaper clippings of their previous encounters with various criminals, ranging from Plasmus to Cinderblock, H.I.V.E to Trident, and other honorable mentions. However, none of that compares to the north wall (the wall facing the door leading out to the hallway) which is covered with clippings of all sorts of Slade, the master criminal. Pictures after pictures, new clippings after new clippings of Slade, how he did it, why, where. As Robin got out of his mediating position to get an early start and started for the bathroom, he stopped momentarily at one of his work desk. Part of gizmos and gadgets are spewed all over the desk. Some of his birdarangs are laying in pieces, either being fixed or being upgraded. The one thing that got his attention, however, was a half-mask of Slade's

Slade. Even the name is something he always thinks about, even more was the person itself. He saw his untimely demise at the hands weeks ago by Terra, but in his guts somewhere, he knows that he's alive, somewhere.

'_Give it to a double-crosser to kill her boss. Who would have thought?'_ He picks up the Slade's mask.

'_Starfire, Raven and BB keep saying I should not obsess over him any more. That he won't come back. It's not that easy. It's not that simple. One can not forget something like that…'_

'_Ahh, but it is. All you have to do is get rid of all stuff that is Slade.'_ His conscience said.

'_Can't. What if he comes back?'_

'_In the mortal words that are Beast Boy, "ARE YOU CRAZY! SLADE TOOK A NOSE DIVE INTO A POOL OF LAVA. IT'S HARD NOT TO LIVE THROUGH THAT!"'_

'_Can't'_

'_Cant' or won't?'_

'…'

'_Never mind, can't change you mind. Don't listen to your good old conscience.'_

'…'

'_What we need is a change of attention. What about girls? Or more precisely, the girls here in the tower?'_

'_What about them?'_

'_Man, you need to loosen up. Starfire is certainly one to do so. She can get you to relax, and if I know her well, in more ways that one. She can give you shoulder massage or a …'_

'_Shut it!'_

'_C'mon. You're a guy. She's a girl. A girl that wears a tight uniform that shows her tight, smooth stomach and…'_

'_I said SHUT IT!'_

"_OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GAY!'_

'_NO! IF I AM, YOU WOULDN"T BE TALKING ABOUT GIRLS!'_

_Oh…right, I forget, how silly of me.'_

'…'

'_So back to the girls.'_

'_What about them, pray tell?'_

'_How about Raven. You like the quiet type, right? Dark, mysterious, beautiful. All the things in you are in her. She can get you to relax, in the dark, or not?'_

'…………_...'_

'_Ho-ho. Looks like I hit the jackpot. You like Raven to help you relax, right?'_

'_I SAID SHUT IT! I GOT THINGS TO DO AND I HAVE NO TIME TO TALK TO MYSELF! I'M NOT INSANE!'_

'_Nope, you're talking to me…'_

'_SHUT IT!'_

'_Jeez, no need to get to get your panties in a crunch.' _Then there was silence. Exhaling his held breath, he heads to his closet to get a uniform and heads to his bathroom. Unlike the other rooms, his and Raven's has a built in bathroom right next to their bedrooms, where the other members must share a bathroom on the lower levels. Robin strip out of his old uniform, threw it in the hamper, and stop in front of his mirror and looks at himself. Tone and tanned, his skin show little flaw, except for the many scars that riddles his body. He was very well-built for his age, but then again, one does not train with Batman and train hard here in the tower to gain some fat and slab.

'_Need to do something about this tattoo. Wouldn't do to have somebody to catch me half-naked with this tattoo. Got to pay back Bruce for this. The one time to crack a joke and he takes me to a tattoo parlor and stamp a tattoo on me while I'm asleep.'_ After a quick shower and quickly getting dress in his uniform, he head to the elevator and heads down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As soon he got there, however he regrets it.

'_Great, I forgot. This place looks like a pig's stand. I guess I should clean it up first but first…'_ Robin walk over to the TV area where the other members are sleeping, took out two delayed flash bang, set one for 15 seconds and the other for 20 seconds, laid both down, activate his anti-flash screen in his mask (_'Got to thank Batman for this'_), and waited.

'_Let's see…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Now!'_ As soon as he thought 'Now', the first flash bang went off, waking everybody up. Then the second one went off, blinding and deafening everybody in the room (except for Robin) for several seconds more. Mumbling, cursing, swearing, and things intangible are heard. As soon as everybody has regain sight and hearing, they all look over to Robin and his patented cocky smile.

"MAN DUDE, WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to gain his hearing back.

"Yeah, man, why did you set those off?" Cyborg asked after getting his human eye to open. "It's only…" Quick look to the clock, "6 AM IN THE MORNING!"

"I think I'm going to grow deaf today. What's the deal, Robin?" Speedy asked, one finger in his right ear.

"Don't know," Robin said, walking towards the bloom closet, "Guess I felt the need to wake everybody up and help me clean this mess up." He started to pull out blooms, mops, vacuum cleaners, and cleaning materials.

"Uh…Robin? You do realize we're not part of tour team, right?" Aqualad said, while slowly stepping to the main door.

"Yes, I know, but it would really help if you stayed."

"Sorry dude, but we need to head back to the East Tower and clean up our mess we left there." Aqualad said while dragging a thrashing Speedy. Bumblebee followed closed behind, dragging a still asleep Mas y Menos.

"Later Robin, Later Sparky, love to stay and help, but like Aqua said, we got our own mess to clean up."

"Okay, see you later…" Robin stopped mid-sentence and grabbed both Cyborg and Beast Boy by their collars as they tried to follow the Titans East out the main door, "and where do you think you two are going? You two are going to help me clean up the common room."

"Ah mannn…Can it wait until after breakfast?"

"No Beast Boy," Robin said while handing him a dustpan and bloom, "Besides, can you cook in a kitchen where every space is littered with trash and gods-knows-what. Besides, I'm not letting you two," Robin hands Cyborg a vacuum cleaner, "in the kitchen after what you two did." Robin pointed to the tire-like marks circling the island counter. Beast Boy and Cyborg has sweatdrops (anime-style) on them.

"Well, what about Raven and Star? How come they're not cleaning?" BB complained.

"Well, 1) they are not awake yet, 2) Raven wasn't at the party to begin with, and 3) Starfire did a little cleaning last night so they deserved some sleep." Robin pushes both BB and Cyborg towards the living room.

"You two will start on the living room and I will get the kitchen, and before you ask," Robin interrupted Cyborg and Beast Boy, "I will cook today. After what happened last night, we probably don't have any food left." With that, Robin started on the kitchen.

"Well, at least it's Robin that's cooking, not Beast Boy."

"Hey! What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothing, but the tofu you always cook is nasty, gross, and nobody want to eat it."

"It's the only thing I can cook. I'm a veggie."

"Exactly. Your tofu cooking stinks."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" From that point, it was a cat and mouse argument/chase, as Cyborg tries to clobber Beast Boy with the vacuum cleaner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was waking up from her dreams about mustard, Silkie (her pet worm), and Robin. She sat there for several minutes, staring aimlessly around the room, trying to wake up. Her room was pink to the core. Everywhere she looks, it was pink, from her bed to her walls and everything in-between. She then gets out of bed, heads toward her closet to pick out her uniform for today. Although her nightgown is nice to wear today, it leaves little imagination as it was almost see-through, and although she wants Robin to see her in it, she believes it was not time yet for that. At the thought of Robin, her face became flush as it reminded her of her dream she just had. 

'_Oh…today is a glorious day. The sun is shining, earth birds are singing, and I get to spend the day with my beloved Robin today.'_ As cleaning was boring to most, it was not to Starfire because it meant more time with Robin.

'_Maybe after the cleaning of the room, maybe we can go to the place of sticky floors, popped corn, and flavored candies and watch the big screen.'_

'_What if he can't? You know he has been working all the time.'_ Her conciseness said.

'_I know, but he needs to relax. It is not to his health to find out Slade is doing. He is dead and won't be becoming back. Besides, every time I think of Slade…' _She shudders and wraps her arms around herself. She does not want to remember the times where Robin was Red X, how he was lethal in his techniques, his knowledge of the team's weaknesses. She does not want to remember when Robin was Slade's apprentices, where he was ruthless and deadly, no emotions whatsoever.

'_Every time Robin thinks about Slade, he gets that look where a Sputnik is in its heat.'_

'_Then get his attention away from him. Although the nightgown will do the trick,'_ Starfire blushed, _'You want to do it subtlety. Just go with your uniform and use a little perfume to get his attention. Help him out anyway possible.'_

'_Yes, I should do that. My beloved Robin will be pleased I'm spending time with him.'_

'…'

'…'

'_Well, why are you standing there! Get to it then, girl'_

'_I will and I shall!'_

"_Then get going, or do you want Raven to get there first?'_

'_What do you mean by Raven?'_ Starfire asked while her eyes glows bright green for a brief second.

'_You know what I'm talking about. Raven and Robin are spending some time together, more than often what it is needed.'_

'_Friend Raven and my beloved Robin are my friends. They have the right to talk to each other.'_

'_Ah, but do you get the feeling that are doing more than talking?'_

'…'

'_Like cuddling up, going out, hugging, anything ring a bell?'_

'…'

'_You see, if you don't hurry, she might steal him away from you'_

'_Yes, I shall get to Robin and be with him and not let him got.'_

'_Yes, that's the spirit. So get going!'_

'_Oh…right.'_ With enough said, she grabbed her cleanest uniform, her best perfume she brought back from Tamerna, and spend off to the bathroom to get herself ready for Robin.

* * *

At the same time, Raven was waking up from her sleep, except she was not dreaming, because if she did, her emotions will take advantage of it and try to interfere with the dream sequence (although what the emotions will do will be beyond her). She quickly gets out of bed, stretched out a bit to get her body working again before she heads down to the common room to help Robin clean up. In the midst of it all, one of her emotions decides to pick up where they left off last night. 

'_So…wanna talk about your feelings about Robin again. We haven' finished our discussion.'_ Happy whispered.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Well, you know your feelings about Robin?'_ Raven blushed. _'You can't deny your feelings for him.'_

'_I can and I will. There is nothing between us. He is my leader and I'm his teammate. We don't have anything further than that.'_

'_Are you sure about that?' _Intelligence said in a teacher-like way, _'There are sufficient evidences that show that you and Robin are in a relationship that goes beyond platonic.'_

'_Prove it then.'_

'_The time where you and Robin went to the theaters, the time on the rooftop last night, the time where Beast Boy rented that video, and on and on and on.'_

'_Those times are when I had nothing else better to do.'_ Raven countered.

'_C'mon Raven,'_ Bravery said, butting into the conversion, _'don't tell us that you are scared of a little love?'_

'_I'm not because there is no love between us.'_ Raven said while blushing, _'I'm just content with being with him.'_

'_I'm very disappointed with you, Raven,'_ Anger said quietly, something she never done before, _'I for one can see that, although you are angry to Beast Boy for his lame attempts of flirting and interrupting your time and mediations, I don't see you doing the same when Robin is near.'_

'_He…just respect my privacy. He knows how volatile I am when I get angry. He gives me space and make the others back off. He's…nice…but only because he's our leader. I'm sure he would do the same to Starfire, Beast Boy, or Cyborg.'_

'_I don't think so,' _Happy counter, _'Robin never go near Beast Boy and Cyborg because those two are always chatting away. As for Starfire, she can be seen floating near Robin all the time, regardless of Robin's gentle objection.'_

'Speaking of Starfire,' Intelligence said, 'she should be waking up by now. If I know her, she would be trying to get Robin to do something with him. You heard last night, hinting at something.'

'Why are you dissing Starfire all of the sudden? She hasn't done anything you...I mean me.' Raven said.

'_She's trying to steal our man. C'mon, let's get going and try to fool him into a date. Beside you might enjoy it.'_ Brave cheered. Before Raven can counter though, a quiet whisper broke the conversation.

'_Uh…we should get down for breakfast. It's 8:00am and Robin will hate us if we're late.'_ Timid whispered.

'_Ah shit!'_ Raven ran to her bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed, and went down to the common room before her emotions can add to Timid's statement.

* * *

By the time Starfire and Raven came down to the kitchen, Cyborg and Beast Boy has finished with the cleaning the living room, the kitchen is spotless and free of junk, and Robin is now cooking breakfast. Although it saddens them that they didn't help him, both Starfire and Raven are glad that they didn't have to clean up the mess because one didn't cause the mess and the other help clean up last night. As soon the boys returned the brooms and vacuum cleaners, both sped straight to the counter to get ready for breakfast. Since Robin never cook because of the bickering of Cyborg and Beast Boy, all that are present are a little curious to what he makes. Raven took a look at the stove and saw her kettle out and being boiled with her tea, since the box of herbal tea is out as well. 

'Well, that was unexpected. He never made tea before.' Raven thought.

"Breakfast is ready, guys." Robin said, interrupting Raven's train of thought. "Since everybody here has different tastes, I made something different for the each of you." He then passed out a dish of food to each member.

To Cyborg, a plate filled with sausage, bacon, ham, and eggs was his entrée.

To Beast Boy, spring rolls with rice, rice noodles, lettuce, and green onions are on his plate. A bowl of peanut sauce was also present.

To Starfire, a bowl of her home world's cooking was present, complemented with a bottle of mustard.

To Raven, a bowl of rice and Chinese BBQ pork. Steamed vegetables are kept on a separate dish and a cup of her herbal tea was passed to her.

"Robin, are you going to eat something?" Starfire asked. Robin pulled his plate from behind him. A dish that consist of something from the other dishes. He then being to eat in silence while BB and Cyborg were engaged in a lively conversion.

"As soon as everybody done," Robin said, "Rest up a bit and we will get to training."

"Ah man, why? Nothing has happened in the last five days and no criminals have shown up on radar." Beast Boy complained.

"Robin, BB is right. Why train if nothing going to happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Because, we must be ready for anything, anytime, anywhere." Robin said while get up to put away his plate. Starfire did the same and Raven look up a bit from her meal to spy on both of them. She saw Starfire putting her dish in the dishwasher then flew off to Robin's side. She saw Starfire grabbing Robin's arm, preventing him to leave the common room. She saw Starfire whispering something to Robin. She saw Robin saying something back to Starfire. She saw Starfire get more urgent and whispered something else to Robin. She then saw Robin nodding and whispers an acknowledgement to Starfire, to which jump up and down in glee, then flew out of the room. All this and a single thought ran through her head.

'Why do I feel jealous of them?'

* * *

Later on that night, Robin and Starfire are getting back from their date. First they went to the theaters to watch a new movie that just came out: a romance/drama type movie. Throughout the movie, Starfire was clinging onto Robin's arm so much that Robin felt that arm broke in several places, but never voice his concern if make it make Starfire happy. Then they went to a fancy restaurant, recommended by Alfred, which would have went pretty well, if several drunken guys didn't try to hit on Starfire, which he dispersed of them quickly. Afterward, he took her to his vantage point to watch the night sky, which went pretty well, for Starfire. 

"That was wonderful, Robin," said Starfire, as she and Robin got off the R-Cycle, "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. I hope the night wasn't bad for you." Robin said.

"No, it wasn't. It was...nice…" Starfire blushed. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Robin yawned, "Listen, it's getting late, and we didn't get much done today due to some unexpected issues. Flashbacks to the trainings earlier where Beast Boy thought it was funny to tickle Cyborg while he was lifting 1000 tons weights, resulting in breaking the machine. Cyborg then decide to chase Beast Boy again, resulting Raven breaking concentration of her powers, allowing the metal poles that was floating to be sent towards Robin's way and…Robin did not want to think about and he shook his head. Starfire look at him in confusion.

"Are you alright, Robin?"

"Yes, Starfire. I'm fine."

"Can we do something tomorrow? I like to go to the place of many stores and get some things." Starfire blushed, while still holding on to Robin's arm.

"Maybe, we have a lot to do tomorrow, starting with training. Raven and I will…"

"What about **_friend_** Raven?" Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green.

'_Whoh…what was all that about?'_ Robin was taken back at the sudden change in emotions. "I just thought that Raven needs to learn how to fight in hand-to-hand combat if her powers were to stop working. That's all."

"Oh…sorry, Robin. I just thought…"

"That's okay, Starfire. Anyway, let get going, we got a long day tomorrow." Robin and Starfire walk to the elevator and went to the floor where Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's rooms are. After saying goodnight to Starfire and convincing her to let go of him, he heads to the kitchen to get a little snack before heading back to his room. What he saw took him by surprise. Raven was sitting on the couch, asleep. Her book was laid open in her lap and her cup of tea was on the table. Why she was there was lost to him, so he decided to take a quick peek at the book she was reading.

'_Edger Allen Poe? Typical for her to read this.'_ He then looks at Raven's face. Peaceful was the word to describe the look she has now. He never told anybody, but every time he is near Raven, he feels content and peaceful. This new feeling was foreign to him, so very different from his feelings for Starfire.

'_What is this feeling I get when I'm near you, Raven? What is this feeling I get every time I see you. What is this feeling I feel when you talk to me.'_ Robin shook his head.

'_Damn conscience. Shut up.'_ Looking down on Raven, he suddenly decided to not let her sleep there on the couch. He gently lifts Raven up off the couch, carrying her to the elevator. Up they went and in no time in all (and not waking Raven up), he made it to Raven's bed. He laid her down, look at her for a couple more seconds, then leaves to head to bed himself. If he has stayed a minute more, he would have heard Raven whispered something.

"Thank you for letting me dream. Thank you for tonight."

* * *

Finally, my second chapter done. Hope you guys like it. Write to me for comments and complains. Third chapter to be up soon. 

I also like to thank the reviewers who helped me with the emotions question from the last chapter. I decided to use the following emotions:

Timid: Grey

Happy: LightPink

Intelligence (I know Knowledge is commonly used, but I think this fits more): Yellow

Brave: Dark green

Mischief: Lilac

Anger (I decided to use Anger instead of Rage because Rage is a deviant from Anger at a more extreme level): Dark Red

Love (Something new): Light Red

* * *

I plan to use a different trait on the chapters to come (Obsession, Pain, Love, etc.). Here are the titles (working in progress).

Chpt 1: First Night of Content

Chpt 2: Second Night of Obsession

Chpt 3: Third Night of Pain

Chpt 4: Fourth Night of Friendship

Chpt 5: Fifth Night of Birth

More to come…


End file.
